


6th of April

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Mingyu wakes up with the gorgeous view in front of him.





	6th of April

**Author's Note:**

> Messy yes i am sorrybdjsksksk i am currently writing something but i just had to publish this here than in my nsfw acc sowwy

Mingyu knows he'll be too busy to remind himself that his birthday is today. Well, being in Japan with numerous activities in his birthday week. You can't blame him for slipping the special day out of his mind. But it seems like Junhui doesn't have any plans to let Mingyu forget. Mingyu felt it again, and again. His dick twitched around someone's mouth. He groaned when he felt a tongue teased the slit of his cock. He grabbed the man's hair and heard the honey voiced moan of the other. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the most glorious view. Jun met his stares and lewdly bobbed his head. He knew how he makes Mingyu crazy. His plump lips wrapped around his boyfriend's cock for his birthday. Mingyu started fucking his mouth. 

"I like your gift, baby." He commented. After Mingyu finished, Jun put back Mingyu's underwear and blew a kiss before balancing on top of Mingyu. He started rubbing his own erected dick in Mingyu's boxer brief. Mingyu watching him with full of interest and his hand roaming in Junhui's body. Jun moaned and Mingyu had itHe pushed Jun back to bed and get on top of him. He kissed him lasciviously. Mingyu found himself sucking and leaving marks in Junhui's chest. Where no one can see but tells so much. 

"Mine, mine, mine." Mingyu groaned and play bite Jun who moaned loudly. He took his own boxer brief off and teased Jun's entrance. 

"Happy birthday, Gyu." Junhui said in between moans. Mingyu pressed his thumb in Junhui's rim and he kissed Jun's nipple. 

"How do you want to take me, sweetheart?" Mingyu mumbled as he fishes out the bottle of lube they used last night as well.

"In any way you want, I'm yours. All yours today." Jun gasped by the sudden thrust of Mingyu's two fingers inside him. He gripped on the bed sheet tight and meet every thrust. 

"If only we don't have any schedule today, I wouldn't leave you alone today but sadly, you need to wall properly or else we'll be scolded. Again." Mingyu said and added another digit, swirling and pushing deeper causing Jun to moan louder. 

"Gyu, I want you now. Please." Jun begged and held Mingyu's arms. Their eyes met and Mingyu kissed him on the lips before carrying him by the waist. 

"Ride me, baby. Make yourself feel good." Mingyu demanded and sat with his back against the headboard while Jun sitting on his lap. Jun didn't have any second thoughts and immediately guided Mingyu's cock to his hole. Mingyu held Jun firmly on his waist. He felt how Jun clench around his dick from every thrust. He moaned and pressed his fingers hard on Jun's waist, knowing it will leave marks as well. 

Junhui looks ethereal with clothes on and even more when he is naked, begging, moaning and hungry for Mingyu and Mingyu only. Mingyu thrusted forward, faster. He pulled Jun close to him and kissed his moans away. Jun moaned between their kiss when Mingyu hit his sweet spot. 

"Fuck." Jun cursed and let his nails dugged in Mingyu's shoulder. He felt he's coming and Mingyu will, too. 

He came first before Mingyu. 

"I'm not yet done with you, baby." Mingyu whispered and peppered him with small kisses as they both recover from their morning sex. Junhui hugged Mingyu tightly and giggled. 

"Neither am I." He replied and bounced once more, Mingyu groaned and groped his ass. 

-  
Junhui teasing Mingyu's patience with him when they were left alone in the dressing room. The members and staffs were just outside.

"Jun, stop." Mingyu warned his boyfriend but Junhui just smiled playfully and continued his impromptu footjob for the younger. 

"Fuck it." Mingyu pulled him out of his chair and out of the room, no one bats them an eye as everyone is too busy preparing for the event. 

Junhui was pushed against the bathroom door soon as Mingyu locked it. Mingyu watched Jun in anusement as he taking his pants off hurriedly and revealing a black laced underwear.

"You're extra naughty today, baby." Mingyu said and raised Jun who immediately wrapped his legs around Mingyu's waist. He smiled mischievously and placed his arms around Mingyu's shoulders as well.

"You like it, don't you?" He retorted and initiated the kiss which Mingyu responded to, harshly. Mingyu let his pants down as well, removing his boxer brief. 

"I'm not going to prep you." Mingyu warned. 

"And no lube." He added. Jun nodded, more turned on in fact. He never imagined he would be doing this but it was worth the risk, Jun thought. 

Jun hissed when Mingyu slowly put his cock inside Jun. Mingyu seemed to notice the distress and kissed it way, letting Jun adjust. Soon enough, Jun was the one grinding himself. Mingyu thrusted inside Jun deeper in one movement. Letting Jun take him wholely. 

Jun suppressed his moan as Mingyu fucked him against the sink and he can see Mingyu fucking him with the mirror in front of them. 

"See how pretty you are when you are so full of me, Junnie." Mingyu said and thrusted faster, Jun slipped a moan and nodded. 

"More, Gyu." He begged which Mingyu followed quickly. He moved faster and deeper, hitting Jun's prostate again and again. 

"I am coming, baby." Mingyu said and pulled out. Junhui groaned by the sudden emptiness but kneel in front of Mingyu. He sucked Mingyu's cock and bobbed his head swiftly. Mingyu met his movement and soon, Jun felt the warm liquid in his mouth. He looked up to Gyu as he swallow everything, as he lick the remaining in Mingyu's slit. Mingyu smirked at him and brushed his thumb in Jun's cheekbone. 

"Good job." He teased, Jun blushed by the double meaning. He stood up and receive a peck from his boyfriend. 

"Let me clean you up." Mingyu offered and helped Jun with the soiled panty. 

"Can you just take the extta underwear I have in my bag, babe?" Jun asked him sweetly, Mingyu grinned at him and grabbed him by the waist. 

"You know we'll end up in this bathroom, didn't you?" Mingyu accused him, Jun smiled back and look at the mirror in front of them. 

"I know you can't resist me so I had to take my chances." He answered and squeezed the hand in his waist. 

"I'll be back." Mingyu said and kissed his hair. He lets go and went out of the bathroom. Jun unbuttoned his shirt and saw the trail of hickeys Mingyu made. He smiled to himself and buttoned up. 

"What's this?" Jun perked up by the question Mingyu threw him. His eyes widened when he saw what Mingyu was holding. It was a vibrator and its remote. 

He didn't have the chance to answer when Mingyu pushed him against the sink again. He moaned when he felt Mingyu put it inside him. 

"This is the best birthday so far." Mingyu whispered in his ear. Jun blushed and whined when Mingyu tried to test the remote. 

"Well, I'm sorry if your extra underwear will be soiled as well later." Mingyu said and help Jun wore the clean underwear. He pushed Jun's pants up and hugged him from behind. 

"Let's see how you'll behave." Mingyu added and kissed his cheek. Jun nodded, trying not to focus on the subtle vibration he can feel in his ass.


End file.
